Charmed: The Next Generation & Buffy The vampire Slayer: The Aftermath
by Austin1998
Summary: This is my first story... after everything happened in Sunnydale the gang decides to move to San Fransisco California and after everything with billie and christy the Charmed ones lived their lives with billie and had kids now, the demon, warlocks and other evil is coming back to get the kids let's just hope they can stop this evil with the help of others before it stops them.


_**I Don't own anything except maybe a couple of charecters**_

_**Chapter 1 - The New Teacher**_

"**Jen, Hope, Kat, Mel !" Called their boyfriends Nick, Justin, Zac, and Jeremy**

"**Hey Boys" They called back to their boyfriends**

"**Halloween party tomorrow at Patty's house"**

"**WHAT?" all the girls screamed in unision**

"**Patty never throws party's"**

"**The parents are out of town" stated a newcomers voice**

"**Patty why are your parents gone?" asked Kat curiously**

"**I don't know... They never tell me where their going, They never even let me go with them"**

"**Maybe their spies?" offered her boyfriend Dan coming up from behind her **

"**Ya sure, and I suppose that next your going to tell me that Witches are real to!?"**

"**No everyone know that witches aren't real, They are just some make believe thing so parents could scare their children ... like, like the boogie man"**

"**Ooookay.. Guys lets stop talking about this weird stuff and lets talking about what we're going to wear tomorrow night" Melinda interjected trying to change the subject to keep her secret safe, Melinda and her brothers Wyatt and Chris are the only Halliwells that know about magic ... beside's the parents (Piper, Leo, Pheobe, Coop, Paige, and Henry) and also their (Aunt) Billie... Since of all the Halliwell children they were born first and before the incident.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Paige Pheobe!" their older sister Piper Halliwell yelled for them when a demon appeard going after Pheobe's baby girl Prue**_

"_**what's happening?" paige then asked running in the room notecing the demon go flying when Piper Blasted it... then in a flash it was gone**_

"_**What the hell is going on?" asked Pheobe walking into the room hearing her baby girl crying **_

"_**Someone Just Tried Taking Prue"**_

"_**Are you sure we should do this?" Pheobe asked her sisters "I mean binding our kids powers won't that make then defenseless?"**_

"_**Pheobe we will let them keep their powers ... well just Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda since they are and will be the strongest and can take care of themselves"**_

"_**Fine" Pheobe stated then they started the spell**_

"_**From whence they came,**_

_**return them now.**_

_**Banish The Words,**_

_**Banish their powers"**_

_**and with that it was complete and everytime one of them had a child they did the same thing**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"**So Patty what are you going as ?"**

"**I was thinking maybe a zombie"**

"**Oh that would so fit you" said Sable as she walked up beside her sister**

"**Thanks does anyone else know yet?"**

"**Yes" they all said in unision... as they were just about to say what they were going as the bell rang making it time for class**

"**Ok class settle down I know you're all exited about tomorrow night but you are still in school and it is still the week ... okay class I am your english teacher Mrs. Warren?...**

"**Okay class before you go I want to talk about a project I'm going to give you ... I want a 4 page essay on what you did on halloween" **

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

"**Have a good weekend"**

"**I know the new teacher is like so weird ..." Jen stated getting very annoyed while driving home **

**- So like I was going to say before we got on the subject of our paper assignment and the new teacher, I met a boy-**

"**OMG you did!" squealed a very exited jen**

**- I did he was soooo cute-**

"**Oh I see" "Get the hell off the damn road" Jen screamed at the car in front of her", "OMG this stupid driver in front of me is driving so slow, like what do they think I have all day or some shit? Don't you just hate drivers like that?"**

**-So do you want to know his name?-**

"**I so do"**

**-okay his name is...-**

"**Patty,...Patty... Hmmm, guess she forgot to charge her phone" Jen said as she got out of her lexus and walked up to her house**

**"MOM!, I'm HOME!" Yelled Melinda as she walked into the Halliwell Manor**

**"Melinda Warren Halliwell use your inside voice please" scolded her mother Piper Halliwell from inside the kitchen**

**"Sorry mom" she appologized as she walked into the kitchen to find her mother cooking with her aunts Pheobe and Paige**

**"Hey Aunt Pheobes, Aunt Page" she greated her aunts as she made her way over to the fridge**

**"Hi honey how was school today?"They asked her**

**"Good Ummm... if Patty and Prue get familiars will they get kit like me, Wyatt, and Chris or will they get their own?"**

**"Uhhh I think they'll get their own why?"**

**"Because they both said that they saw cats today"**

**"hmmmm" Piper hummed while thinking and looking at Paige who only said "I'll go and ask the Elders" and with that she orbed out and was gone**


End file.
